


newsies oneshots

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Writing practice, let’s hope i keep writing this thing, mostly just, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: a series of newsies oneshots. lemme know if you want something specific cause ill do that. mostly gonna be fluff and angst but like i’ll do whatever. all of these are probably gonna be based off prompts.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. “aren’t you gonna say something?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated :)

he stumbled through the door, seemingly unsure whether the ground beneath him was moving or not. his eyes were half lidded, the bright blue dimmer than usual. i cleared my throat from the living room where i was waiting, getting his attention as i’d hoped. the blond froze. well, as much as he could in his intoxicated state. he opened his mouth to speak but his voice seemed to catch at the back of his throat as he searched for words. anger bubbled inside me, but i held it down. i had to. it wasn’t worth getting mad again. i was done.  
“aren’t you gonna say something?” my tone was condescending, sure, but i wanted him to try and defend himself, knowing he couldn’t. i crossed my arms over my chest, almost hugging myself in search of some comfort.  
“i-“ race stammered. he squeezed his eyes shut, with to help his probably pounding head or to help himself think of a decent explanation. “i don’t have an excuse.” his words slurred together slightly. there was a long silence. i wouldn’t call it uncomfortable, although it probably was for him. i just wanted him to think about his response. he had no excuse. no reason for betraying my trust. no way of helping himself in this situation. “im sorry.” he finally spoke up again. this time i was quick to respond.  
“yeah and you were sorry last time, and the time before that and the time before that. you’re always sorry, all the goddamn time. has that word lost meaning to you? did it become an excuse? or a way to get my approval? to think it's okay to betray my trust if you just say ‘sorry’” i paused to compose myself, control my tone.”i think you should go.”  
“spot please.” he pleaded. “please.” i could tell he wasn’t sure whether he was asking me to forgive him or to take back what i said, or just… pleading. i wish i could’ve take back what i said. actually i just wish i didn’t have to say it. i wish we were in a different situation, where i didn’t have to say it. but i did. and it was the last thing i said to him.


	2. someone else’s

Lie. Just lie. it’s all you had to do.” race whispered, almost under his breath. “i didn’t need to know. i didn’t want to…” someone else’s hands, someone else’s love, someone else’s lips, had touched spot. someone else had held him. someone else. someone that wasn't race. his breaths quickened. the ground under he feet began to move, like if he was on boat in the middle of the ocean in the dead of night. he felt like that too, as the his vision blurred and the room around him disappeared, giving way to the black. race was still alive and awake, but in some  
weird way he felt like he wasn’t there and just, wasn’t alive. disassociated is how he would describe it if he could think, but he couldn’t. all he could think of was spot. his spot, who wasn’t really his, but someone else’s.


	3. “you’re my new pillow.”

“you’re my new pillow.” race mumbled as he nuzzled the back of his head into alberts thigh. his eyes fell shut as he hummed, content. the hard beds of of the lodging house were hardly comfortable. but for race, alberts leg was the perfect pillow.  
A smile tugged alberts lips upward as he ran his fingers through race’s messy blond curls.  
“And youre my new person.” he paused a moment, realizing his logic didnt make sense anywhere other than his head. “Like how a person lays their head on a pillow. Youre my new person.” race giggled as the redhead tried his best to explain himself.  
“Im your person.” race chuckled, reaching his arm up to poke alberts face, which he tried to dodge, however still ended up getting poked in the cheek.  
“You are. Ive gotta good person.” he pushed his finger against race’s cheek, mocking his actions. Race squealed, all giddy.  
“You looove meeee…” he slurred, smiling.  
“Pfff,” albert exhaled. “Who told you that?” He was still smiling.  
“You did. Dontcha remember? This morning, last night, the day before… need i go on?” he brought his hand back up to poke albert again but it was promptly swatted away.  
“Yeah yeah, i remembers. Love you racer.” he twirled a blond curl around his finger.  
“Love you too albie.”


	4. “your bed head is really cute.”

“Your bed head is really cute.” jack spoke from the other side of the roof as he slipped his pants on. crutchie has just begun to wake up, and he groaned loudly.  
“nooo.” he whined, his eyes fluttering open as he stretched. the sun was painting the sky a quiet pink and was reflecting in crutchie’s green eyes as he tiredly watch jack get ready, not wanting to get up quite yet. “you’re pretty.” crutchie mumbled, his eyes meeting jack’s.  
“well you’re prettier.” he said matter of factly as he buttoned his shirt. crutchie made a face to show he disagreed without using his words. “see, look at that pretty face.” he made his way to their makeshift bed and plopped himself next to crutchie, holding his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. “my pretty boy.” jack ran his fingers through crutchie’s messy blond hair. “i love you.” he pecked the boy’s nose.  
“i love you too.” he softly pecked jack’s lips. once he pulled away he ruffled jack’s, also messy, hair, giggling . “oh and your bed heads really cute too.”


End file.
